Explanations
by Just Kickin' It
Summary: What really happened after the Turbo movie between Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy?


A/N: This little one-shot starts up after Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and it implies that Jason and Kimberly are in a relationship.

The match ended with Angel Grove winning and Jason securing the final point. Katherine, Justin, Tanya, Kimberly, and Rocky made their way to the ring. They congratulated Tommy, Adam, and Jason. After all the excitement had died down, Katherine spoke up "We should get going to the victory party at the Youth Center."

"The victory party?" Tommy questioned, "You were that sure we'd win?"

Katherine just smiled back at him and said, "You three should go home and shower first" clearly addressing Tommy, Adam, and Jason.

The three guys nodded in agreement. Tommy hugged Katherine goodbye and left with Adam towards their cars. Jason walked over to Kimberly and hugged her. While still in the hug with his mouth close to her left ear, he whispered "Do you want to come back to my house with me or will you be okay here?"

Kimberly pulled away from the hug and looked Jason in the eyes and said, "Don't worry about me Jase. I'm a big girl. I just survived being lowered into a volcano. I think I can handle myself."

Jason laughed at her comment, and became aware that the rest of the group was looking at them. "Well I guess I'll see you guys in a bit at the Youth Center," Jason said, this time talking to the whole group.

**Later at the Party**

At the Youth Center Katherine, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky were seated at a table looking at Kimberly and Jason, deep in conversation, seated at another table. "So do you think we'll get an explanation of how those two got together?" Rocky asked his former teammates. "I don't know if we will, but I'm pretty sure Tommy will," Katherine said, "They keep glancing at the door. It seems like they're waiting for him.

"So what do you think is taking Tommy so long to get here?" Jason asked Kimberly.

"Ha! You're seriously asking that question?" Kimberly asked, "It's pretty obvious he doesn't want to see me. I told you it was a bad idea to come back to Angel Grove."

"What were we going to do? Avoid him for the rest of our lives?" Jason asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No," Kim sighed, "I guess not. I know that he and I have to talk about that letter I sent, and about the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you."

The last part of her reply made Jason smile. "I think I should be with you when you talk to him. I need to apologize to him as well. After all, I'm supposed to be his best friend. Guys should not, under any circumstances, date their best friend's ex-girlfriend," Jason told her.

"Yeah," Kim smiled, "I'd like for you to…" Kimberly didn't finish her sentence because at that moment Tommy walked into the Youth Center. Tommy glanced at Jason and Kimberly at their table and quickly made his way towards Katherine and the others.

"It's now or never, Kim," Jason told her.

"Is never really an option?" Kim asked and quickly added "Kidding!" when she saw the frown on Jason's face.

Kimberly stood up from the table and Jason followed suit. They both started walking towards Tommy and the rest of the group. When Jason and Kimberly reached them, Tommy began to excuse himself. "Tommy, wait!" Kimberly told him, "We really need to talk to you, if only to give you an explanation about why and how this all happened."

Tommy stayed silent and avoided their eye contact.

"Please?" Jason pleaded.

"Yeah, I guess an explanation would be nice," Tommy replied.

"Let's go outside," Kimberly suggested. The two young men nodded and followed her to the parking lot of the Youth Center.

"Okay. We're outside. Do you want to start giving me this explanation?" Tommy asked, looking straight at Kimberly with a look of anger mixed with hurt.

Kimberly nodded and began speaking, "Yeah, of course. Let me just start with I sincerely never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry for everything. It was never my intention to hurt you but I knew that you deserved the truth. In the letter I wrote to you, I wrote that I found the person I belong with. That person is Jason and please, before you jump to any conclusions, I did not cheat on you. I realized that Jason was the one for me when he visited me in Florida after he left the Peace Conference. That's when I wrote the letter to you and I know it was cowardly to write a letter instead of a phone call but I was just so scared. I hadn't even told Jason about my feelings at that point. I ended up telling him the second time he visited me after he lost the Gold Ranger Powers. After talking about it for several days, Jason and I began dating. He convinced me to come back here with him so we could help out with the shelter but most importantly so we could talk to you face to face about this. You deserved that and so much more. Once again Tommy, I'm so sorry. This is the last thing in the world that I wanted, to hurt you."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Jason "Wait. Before you say anything, I also want to tell you how sorry I am that all of this had to happen this way. I know I probably broke all the rules in the best friend handbook but I hope one day we might be able to find our way back to being best friends or even just friends would be okay with us."

Tommy looked at the two of them and sighed. He began talking "Well, I can't tell either one of you that I'm not mad at you because that would be a lie, but we've all been friends for quite a while and I don't want to lose that. I know that in time I will get over these feelings and we'll be able to be friends again, but right now I can't be around the both. I'm sorry."

"No, of course we understand," Kim said, "You take all the time you need. Jason and I will be returning to Florida but if you ever need or want to talk to us, we're just a phone call away."

Tommy smiled sadly at them and walked back into the Youth Center.

Kimberly took Jason's hand into hers and asked, "Do you really think we'll all be friends again one day?"

Jason smiled down at her and said "Yeah, I do. Tommy's a great guy with a big heart and even though we probably don't deserve it, he'll forgive us." They walked off together, hand in hand, looking forward to whatever the future had in store for them.


End file.
